Reunion
by smiggers
Summary: A one shot story, Valentine's Day special. Nanoha & Fate. A surprise in the middle of the night leading to events that would forever change both women. Pre-StrikerS


Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN.

Author's Notes: This is a one shot story in commemoration of Valentine's Day. Wishing all of you a Happy Valentine's Day AKA Single Awareness Day. Seeing that I do not have a valentine, I figured at the very least, I could let my favourite characters have some fun.

Read and Review! Though enjoying is much more important.

Cheers

* * *

**Reunion**

**A One Shot Story**

A single screen beeped to life as it hovered above a lump beneath white linen bed sheets. A muffled groan sounded out as the figure beneath the sheets struggled to sit up. After a few moments of half-hearted thrashing, the bed sheets fell into a heap in a brunette's lap. Nanoha blearily rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her other hand combing through her sleep tousled hair. A glance at the digital clock on her night stand confirmed her suspicions that it was indeed in the middle of the night.

The electronic monitor beeped again, drawing her attention towards the blinking screen. The flight instructor scowled. She barely had three hours of sleep before this rude awakening.

Her schedule for the past few months had been cramped with countless hours of training. After each training session, she had perhaps five minutes for a quick bite or if she was lucky fifteen minutes for a light meal. She loved her job, but she hated the paperwork that often came with it. In addition, she had only three to four hours of sleep per night. The combination of working her body to its limits and the lack of proper sustenance and sleep was taking its toll on her. If it weren't for the light makeup that she put on daily, she could have easily been mistaken for the living dead with her puffy eye bags.

The electronic monitor beeped once more.

"Grrr…if it's not an emergency, I am so going to blast whoever it is to the other side of the training grounds."

Reaching out, she touched the monitor screen with a slender finger. The screen flickered then reflected a black screen. Nanoha gritted her teeth in irritation. Whoever her inconsiderate visitor was, he or she had apparently blocked out the camera lens such that she had no visualization of her late night visitor.

"What is this? Some dumb prank?"

The brunette grumbled as she flung her bed sheets back. Throwing her legs over the edge of the single bed, her toes felt around for her pink fuzzy slippers. Slipping her feet into the cold fabric of the slippers, she shivered slightly from the lost of warmth from her bed. Nanoha stood up from her bed, glancing down at her night attire. With a huff she stepped towards the door, there was no way she was going to dress up to answer the door at this hour.

Stretching out her open palm, Nanoha waved her hand before the scanner. With a hiss, the metallic doors slid opened. Warm lighting from the hallway flooded her dark room, the intensity of the lamps causing her to squint in discomfort. With the light in her eyes, she struggled to make out the features of her visitor.

"Ugh…too bright…"

She muttered as she raised her left hand to shield her eyes.

Squinting so much that her eyelids narrowed to slits, Nanoha regarded her visitor with mild curiosity as her mind struggled to comprehend what she was seeing.

Hair glowed like finely spun golden threads, the lamp behind casting a halo-like effect over a face with gentle features. Piercing burgundy eyes captured her gaze, locking her in its depths.

Nanoha felt her breath catching in her rapidly constricting throat as she gaped in wonder at the woman standing before her.

"Fate-chan?"

She half whispered.

A gentle smile graced the blonde's lips.

Nanoha surveyed the blond, her eyes scanning down the taller frame of the woman. The blond looked regal in her black enforcer uniform with matching black stockings and ending off with black heels. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

It was then that Nanoha realized just how badly their attires contrasted.

With a yelp of embarrassment, Nanoha leapt back into her room, taking refuge in the darkness as her face flushed. Here she was, clad in her oversized white button up shirt wearing only her favourite pair of orange underwear and in pink fuzzy slippers. Yet Fate was smartly dressed in her uniform at this ungodly hour.

'_Well, at least I'm not wearing bunny slippers…' _

Nanoha shuddered inwardly at the thought. She would rather bury herself in a hole on some uninhabited planet than to let her beloved Fate-chan see her wearing bunny slippers.

A soft cough reminded her that the enforcer was still standing outside her door. Her face completely beet red now, Nanoha stuck her head beyond the door frame and invited the amused Fate in. As soon as the enforcer stepped passed the threshold, the automated sensor door slid shut with a hiss and an audible click as the lock fell into place.

Silence blanketed the room as the two women stood a meter apart in the darkness, neither knowing what to say.

It had been almost six months since they had last met face to face. Upon graduation from high school back on Earth or commonly referred to as Un-administered planet 97 on Mid-childa, they had pretty much gone their separate ways. Fate had officially joined the Navy full time as she had just obtained her enforcer's license. Her job involved long missions and the two childhood friends would go months before finally meeting up. Nanoha had obtained her teaching credentials by then and unsurprisingly had joined the air force to fly in the sky that she loved. Although they hardly got a chance to meet up, they did however remain in contact through weekly video letters. The separation was painful; still, they dealt with it.

"Erm…this is a surprise, Fate-chan… You didn't mention about dropping by in your last video letter…"

Nanoha broke the silence first.

The blond chuckled softly.

"It's a surprise."

"Huh? Surprise? Well, I am surprised… I'd originally intended to blast whoever was on the other side of my door with starlight breaker for interrupting my beauty sleep."

"There's no need to, is there? After all, you are still beautiful…"

Fate replied, thankful that the darkness hid her blush.

Across from her, the brunette had the exact same thought. It was one thing to receive compliments from others like Yuuno, but to receive one from a drop dead gorgeous beauty like Fate was something else entirely. It didn't help that Nanoha had a crush on said blond for years.

Yes, she has a crush on Fate. She had only realized her feelings for the blond when they had entered their third year in junior high school. Just seeing Fate was enough to make her feel giddy. Each time she entered a room, her eyes would actively seek out a trace of blond hair, joy feeling her heart when she did and a strange emptiness when the blond was nowhere in sight. Whenever Fate entered a room that she was in, the blond commandeered her attention in a split second. Each smile the blond directed at her would cause her heart to pound erratically.

If she didn't know better, she was head over heels in love with Fate.

With the conclusion of their education on Earth and the imminent separation once they joined the TSAB as full time personnel, she could barely stand to be apart from the blond. Each second without Fate by her side had submerged her soul into an empty void. As Fate was about to depart for her first mission, Nanoha had clung onto the blond enforcer desperately, the pain of separation evident on her features. It had taken a considerable amount of consoling before she had calm down enough to bid a shaky farewell to the blond. Then came the wait for the weekly video letters in which Fate had promised to return as soon as she could.

The last time they had met was slightly over six months ago. Their long awaited reunion was short, spanning a couple of hours before both women had to return to their respective duties; Fate received another mission whereas Nanoha had another class of newly recruited mages to train. Their parting this time was not as dramatic as the first seeing that Nanoha was much stronger than she was before. However, the pain of separation was still present as it was clearly reflected in both of their eyes. After all that they had gone through, they hated to be apart. That day, Fate had left after kissing Nanoha softly on the cheek, a kiss that promised of her return, a kiss that had set Nanoha's insides on fire. It was a simple gesture they had repeated many times when they were much younger, yet this one felt different.

A shuffle of rubble sole scrapping on carpet snapped Nanoha out of her reverie.

"Nanoha…"

The blond enforcer called out softly, stepping towards the brunette in the darkness.

Before Nanoha could reply, she was wrapped in a gentle embrace. Her cheek resting against the enforcer's left shoulder. Fate's unique scent engulfed her, making her heady from the intoxication. Fate's toned arms tightened around her waist, one thumb drawing circles on her lower back.

"I miss you…"

The enforcer's voice was low, deep and husky as she murmured into Nanoha's ear.

Nanoha closed her eyes contentedly; she could get use to this. The warmth of Fate's embrace was unrivalled. However, before she knew it, Fate pulled away.

Nanoha shot the enforcer a questioning glance.

"Put your barrier jacket on."

The enforcer commanded in a serious tone.

Nanoha blinked in confusion, hesitantly touching Raising Heart as the gem hung around her neck.

"Barrier Jacket, Put On."

The device spoke in its monotonous female voice.

"Yes, Sir."

Bardiche replied to his master's unspoken wish.

A circle of light engulfed each woman, one a dazzling yellow and the other a brilliant pink. Moments later, the intense energy dissipated, revealing both women in their barrier jackets. Nanoha studied the enforcer's new outfit, noting the changes. Fate had configured her barrier jacket to hold the appearance of her enforcer's uniform completed with a white flowing cape.

She still looked gorgeous though Nanoha preferred the old skimpy barrier jacket.

'_Ugh. Bad thoughts, Nanoha. Bad thoughts.'_

Nanoha mentally chided herself, her face flushing a deeper red. If Fate had noticed, the enforcer did not comment about it though there was this knowing twinkle in her burgundy eyes.

Fate stretched an open palm towards her, wordlessly, Nanoha placed her hand in the enforcer's who laced their fingers. Fate stepped backwards towards the window, her eyes never leaving the brunette's face.

"Blinds, up. Window, open"

Nanoha murmured.

A monitor screen blinked into existence as it recognised the preset keywords. The shuttered blinds slid up into its hidden compartment above the window frame at the same time the glass window slid opened on its tracks.

With an effortless jump, Fate crouched on the window sill and waited patiently for Nanoha to join her. Their eyes were locked on each other as they pushed off the window sill with their legs, Fate falling through the air backwards with Nanoha an arm's length away.

The wind whistled past their ears as gravity pulled them on their deathly descent. Windows shimmered in the moonlight as they dropped several floors towards the ground. With just five floors left before they crash into the solid ground, Fate slowed them with magic. Pulling Nanoha towards her, Fate wrapped her arms securely around the brunette.

"Sonic move."

In a flash, the two women darted towards the skies, halting just beneath the clouds. Nanoha was literally on cloud nine as the pair hovered though the fluffy mass of vapour. Her arms were wrapped loosely around the blonde's neck, their faces mere inches apart as she lost herself in the depths of wine red irises.

Freeing an arm, Fate waved it around her in an arc, tapping into the magical energy in her body. The yellow magical scrawl spun to life beneath them, spreading out into a wide iridescent circle.

"It's not as impressive as starlight breaker…"

Fate murmured an incantation softly, causing the magical circle to increase in intensity. Electricity crackled in the air, tracing thin lines of yellow energy from cloud to cloud. The skies glowed a light purple as concentrated energy lit up the dark night. Lightning streaked across the sky, as Fate's magical circle charged the ions present in the air, forcing a lightning storm.

Reaching up, Fate caressed the brunette's cheek with a palm while her other pressed Nanoha tightly against her body. Staring intently into azure eyes, Fate murmured softly.

"I love you, Nanoha."

Nanoha's jaw dropped in shock as a multitude of feelings flooded through her being. Her heart was pounding away like a triphammer as joy surged through her soul. She realized then, that her feelings for the blond enforcer were mutual.

Fate frowned slightly, her forehead creased as she waited for several long moments for Nanoha to stop gaping. With a sigh, she released the brunette from her embrace, mentally preparing herself for the rejection that surely was to come.

She was caught off guard when the brunette tightened slender arms around her neck, pulling her close. Soft lips were pressed gently against hers in a short kiss. Nanoha's consciousness brushed against hers as the brunette spoke through their mental link.

"_I love you too, Fate…"_

The two women pulled back at the same instant to gaze into each other's eyes. Around them, the lightning storm escalated, random streaks of electricity lighting up the dark sky as they raced towards the ground.

It was not as impressive as starlight breaker. But it sure was romantic.

---

Lips pressed against each other in a fervent kiss. Dragging sensually against the other as the kiss grew increasingly passionate. Nanoha wrapped her arms tighter around Fate's neck, pulling the blond enforcer fully onto her body. Their lips still locked in a passionate kiss, Nanoha freed one hand to trace along the blonde's jaw. Her slender finger trailed down the smooth skin of the enforcer's neck and along a jacket covered shoulder.

Gasping in surprise, Nanoha wriggled slightly when Fate's hand stole its way beneath her oversized shirt. A warm palm was pressed against her side, gradually sliding its way upwards.

Her hands withdrew from around the enforcer as she fumbled with the belt holding the black enforcer uniform in place. Finally pulling the black leather free from the buckle, Nanoha had to restrain herself from ripping the black jacket off. Fate propped up on her elbows, distributing her weight on bent knees straddling one of Nanoha's outstretched leg. With Fate pushing her body up slightly, Nanoha fumbled with the jacket buttons, frequently distracted from her task by Fate's lips. Finally, Fate sat up slightly as she shrugged off her jacket which was tossed to the ground unceremoniously.

The single bed groaned at the combined weight of the two women. Nanoha had successfully removed Fate's white blouse without ripping off any of the buttons in her haste. Her hands stroked against the latex suit of the blond, marvelling at the toned muscles beneath the taut fabric. She squirmed with pleasure as hot, moist lips left a trail of light kisses down her jaw and her neck, heading towards her collarbone. Her night shirt was unbuttoned slowly, a kiss pressing against flushed skin as it was revealed. Warm hands grazed across her bosom, the light touch causing her nipples to peak beneath the thin cotton fabric of her shirt.

Struggling to focus her mind, she reached around Fate's back, fumbling for the hidden zipper to the enforcer's black latex suit. Suppressing a growl forming in the back of her throat, she tugged impatiently at the polished metal tab of the zipper.

Military protocols had stated that all mages were to don the standard issued latex suit for transformation purposes. It was a major chore to squeeze one's body through the bodice fitting top. Not to mention is was extremely stuffy as well.

However, watching as inch after inch of flawless skin being revealed as the top was peeled off was well worth it.

Sitting up, Nanoha slipped off her night shirt, tossing it to the ground where it joined Fate's discarded jacket and blouse. Helping the blond, she tugged on the latex material thereby freeing the enforcer from its confines. For the first time, their bare torsos met in their tight embrace.

Fate's black skirt was slipped off, followed shortly by her matching black pantyhose which pool in a heap on the ground. The last article of clothing, Nanoha's orange underwear dangled on her ankle before falling to land atop Fate's hastily discarded skirt.

Flushed skin grazed across her naked body as Fate straddled her hips. Her insides were on fire, burning with an aching need.

The longing was apparent in Fate's wine red eyes, piercing even in the darkness. A warm hand trailed down her torso, stroking her inner thigh as if seeking permission to proceed further. With a small nod, Nanoha pressed her lips against Fate's. Her tongue glazing soft lips as it begged for entrance which was quickly granted. As her tongue surged forward to explore Fate's mouth, she felt warm fingers tracing her most private region. Her nerves flared in response, sending shivers racing up her spine. Gently, the fingers parted her lower lips, a well placed stroke running up her slit caused her to gasp in pleasure. The sound was absorbed by Fate's mouth upon hers as their tongues wrestled for dominance in a sensual dance. A slender finger probed deeper as it pushed past the weak resistance of her body.

The pain only lasted for mere seconds before pleasure forced her to pull away from Fate's lips to moan in ecstasy. In a rhythmic pattern, the finger moved, pulling out slightly before plunging deeper into the warm, moist tract. Nanoha rested her cheek against Fate's shoulder, weakly pressing a kiss on the silky smooth skin of the neck before her. Her mind was too unfocused to do anything else other than to muffle a moan into Fate's shoulder each time the blond enforcer hit a sensitive spot. Which was several times consecutively, no doubt due to the enforcer's unerring accuracy.

Her abdominal muscles clenched as a new sensation flared to life within her. Her arms tightened around Fate's back, pressing herself into the blonde's ample bosom and soft body. Her ankles crossed behind the blonde's back as she clung tightly to Fate's stronger frame. A warm palm stroked her back, calming her with its gentle motions.

She was nearing her limit.

Her back arched, pressing her breasts into Fate's slightly more endowed chest. The softness of the globes against her highly sensitized nipples pushed her over the edge. That and the increase in rhythm of the slender digit before it buried itself deep within her folds.

A loud yell was building in her throat and Nanoha did the first thing that came to her hazy mind.

She bit down hard on Fate's shoulder as her body released her pent up sexual frustrations.

A few moments later, after her release had subsided somewhat, Fate rocked her back and forth gently. The motions coupled with the stroking of her back calmed her down as she returned from her orgasm.

"That hurts."

Fate whispered into the brunette's ear.

Hastily, Nanoha unclenched her jaw around Fate's shoulder, studying the teeth marks framing the bruise where she had bitten down on the tender skin. Hesitantly, she stuck her tongue out and licked off the pinpricks of blood in circular motions. Pulling back, she studied her handiwork.

"Does that count as a love bite?"

She asked sweetly.

Fate only smiled in return as she lowered the brunette onto the bed. They had somehow ended up in sitting positions during the throes of passion. Straddling one of the brunette's leg, Fate propped her chin against her left palm while her other hand caressed Nanoha's cheek.

"You haven't told me why you were outside my door."

Nanoha accused as she tapped one finger on the blond enforcer's chin.

"You mean you didn't know?"

Fate replied in surprise.

"Know what?"

"Don't you know what day it is?"

Nanoha pondered briefly. To her knowledge, it was just another day of work. Not a date of much significance.

"According to Earth, otherwise known as Un-administered planet 97 which coincidently is your home planet, today is Valentine's day. February the fourteen."

"And you,"

Fate tapped Nanoha's nose with her right index finger. The fact of the previous ministrations of that finger was not lost on the brunette who blushed deeply.

"You are my Valentine."

* * *

Author's Notes: This was actually intended as practice for certain scenes in my ongoing multi-chapter fic titled My Fate, Our Destiny. This is my first time writing such a scenario for Nanoha and Fate. It could have been longer and much more sexual though. But sometimes, less is more. I hope you enjoy this little one shot. Do leave a review! Reviews inspire my heart.


End file.
